


one, two, three

by Laeana



Series: not even scared of letting go [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childishness, Confused Lando, Confusion, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Resolution, Secret Relationship, hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Max, Pierre and Charles. Max and Pierre ? Pierre and Charles ? Charles and Max ?It's just Lando, really confused about who date who.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: not even scared of letting go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	one, two, three

“I don’t know Carlos, it’s so weird !”

Lando lies down on his bed. He hears the spanish laughing softly on the other end of the phone.

“Ay, you’re really the only who cares about that kind of trifles, cabrón.”

“I don’t know I’m so confused cuz they’re like we get along with each other but ... the three of them ! I don’t know who I want to see with who it’s ... argh.”

“You’re caring too much, too much.”

He freezes. Shocked. The grin on Carlos’ face. It means something. He knows something he doesn’t. He frowns.

“Carlos. Tell me what you know.”

His teammate shakes his head.

“Carlos, don’t you dare. Don’t you dare-”

Hang up.

He stays still for one second before realizing what has just happened. Anger takes over and he furiously dials the Carlos number.

“CARLOS SAINZ JUNIOR ! How could you ?”

“Really feel like hanging up again. Fix your tone.”

“You- ugggggh. I hate you, you know that.”

“No that’s not true.”

He blushes strongly. No that’s not true. He loves him a bit too much for his own good. His friend asks to pass on video and he refuses it.

“You don’t want to see me ?”

“Not anymore.”

“Aaaaah c’mon baby.”

“Nah. You’re too mean. I could think about it ... if you tell me what you know.”

Silence is the only answer he receives from his friend. He pouts, unsatisfied.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry, cabrón, I made a promise.”

“Fine then, fine.”

And, it’s maybe childish but he hangs up. And willingly ignores the calls of Carlos that come right after. Puts even his phone on silent mode.

Upset.

He knows it’s not his fault but he can’t help but being disappointed. Too disappointed to be in the mood to talk to him again so he just mumbles angrily and goes back seeking sleep instead of the video game session he planned.

* * *

Charles and Pierre have always claimed to be best friends so it’s not abnormal to see them that close. Like … really close. Like wrapped one around the other, whispering things to one’s ear, smiling and laughing together.

Kissing …

Yeah, kissing. This is why he doubts so much. He saw them freaking kissing. That’s not something you do with your best friend right ?

He thinks about Carlos’ lips and moans softly.

Nope. That’s not something you do with your best friend. No matter how much you want to. And apart from this, let’s say, surprise, the two are just getting along so well he can only imagine them being a couple.

That’s not glances that only friends exchange.

Convinced. He has the evidences. And at first, he contented himself with this. He thought it was over and that he just walked on a secret. Just one more in the paddock. That wasn’t such a big deal.

He’s almost excited because if anything happens he can at least help them. Cover them, make excuses … he’s a bonus. A trump card no one knows about.

Yeah, Lando likes to distract himself from his own situation. He’s just struggling so much with a handsome spanish right by his side. Too hot, he’s too hot for his own good. Wet dreams he can’t get rid of, really embarrassing. 

Charles and Pierre are really cute together, indeed. The fact they both speak french helps their chemistry and seeing them exchanging when he can’t understand a word always makes him chatter a little.

* * *

Charles and Max, from another angle, are explosive.

This is purely gasoline, a bomb, ready to explode at any moment. That doesn’t mean they are not made for each other. Great adversary, a bit awkward one another but there is still something … hard to explain but there is something. He just can feel it.

He grasps those small exchange, silent words, all those contacts only made by glances. They don’t say a thing but they don’t think less. 

Lando feels like a genius sometimes. For guessing things he didn’t even look for.

But then again there’s the whole thing because, like-

And Pierre in this whole thing ?

Is this a love triangle ?

He can’t help but keep on observing how the two are interacting with each other and how they quarrel, how they somehow make up. This is suspicious. This is the kind of relationship that seems dangerous but that worths a lot in the end.

The kind that is either made to break quickly or to last very long.

No interval. Both carry a fire inside of themselves. And it’s up to them to see if it burns everything when they meet or if it just makes them move forward; stronger.

Such a chemistry, such a bound.

* * *

Pierre and Max are more like an outsider thing. It’s not because they don’t get along with each other, god no, it’s because it’s less obvious.

They’re not teammates anymore, and Lando must admit he didn’t pay attention enough to them but now it’s just become so clear to his eyes.

There is something going on between them.

When they are in the same room, that’s like a tacit agreement. They don’t touch a lot, it’s not the same as with Charles, but he knows Max’s not much touchy-feely, especially in public, but when they do it seems to be a kind of energy, vibration between them. So evident for him.

Not for the others, apparently.

He tried to talk about it to Alex or George but they didn’t have a clue. He quickly gave up on the subject with them.

They laugh together and, from time to time, when they think no one’s looking, they glance at each other sweetly, tenderly. Passing on messages he doesn’t even try to decipher, leaving them that privacy. 

Lovely. They are lovely. 

It’s the only thing he can say about them. He envies them, somehow. He would have loved having a relationship similar.

With Carlos.

Always the same.

And, regarding the situation he’s thinking about, because, no matter how much he can drift and think to his romantic setbacks, he’s concerned about them, he still doesn’t have any answers.

Are Pierre and Charles dating ? Charles and Max ? Max and Pierre ? Who’s with who ? He looks at the thing from every angle without finding any answers and it kinda disturbs him.

He just hopes there’s nothing shady about this.

Like one cheating on the other.

Because, damn, he would feel so guilty. 

But it’s not that, it can’t be that. 

Right ?

* * *

Entering the paddock is nice. Lando just wants to have his car back, under him. He just wants to drive. 

“Lando !”

He recognizes the accent immediately. He continues to walk, not taking the time to stop, but his companion joins him quickly.

“Are you still upset about our conversation ?”

He shrugs, not looking at Carlos’ face, not a single second. He advances straight forward, as if nothing happened.

He was just worried. Worried because he likes Charles, Pierre and Max a lot, he esteems them a lot. They are his friends, nothing could change that. He never regrets coming in F1 because he’s doing what he loves and he met people that changed his life.

People he lives with, daily, he laughs with, smiles with, cries with. People that are by his side, as much as he’s by theirs. Love too, that’s true.

Love he has so much trouble admitting it.

“Cabrón …”

“I know, you don’t have to tell me. I know it’s important, whoever asked you to keep their secret trust you and I would never ask you to betral them for me. I’m certain-”

“They are a couple. The three of them. They’re all dating.”

“W- … what ?”

Shocked. He never thought about it. He thought about many things, why didn’t he consider this sooner ? He feels very dumb. And suddenly realize what has just done the spanish. For the first time of the day, he looks up and encounters a playful smirk.

“Max said it would be best if I tell you myself. So that … it wouldn’t cause any troubles … in paradise. Apparently.”

“Oh gosh …”

“Is that … okay with you ? You seem kind of bothered.”

“I am !” he mumbles angrily “Against myself. How couldn’t I see this coming ? Those idiots … of course they had to date each other. All of them. And I was worried about them …” 

Waste of time, really. He pouts, unsatisfied. Even if, deep down, he’s just relieved that everything is fine with them. They are in love. Simply. He never had to search for a couple in their triangle because it wasn’t a love triangle. It was simply love.

Pierre, Charles and Max.

Now that he knows it, it’s kind of … obvious ? The glances they are exchanging, the three of them, the small smile in the corner of their lips … a secret in the paddock he proudly discovered.

(he’s still a bit upset that Max didn’t tell him about it)

So glad for them. He can see it working so well. The competitivity, the comfort, the help they obtain one from the others. Evident. 

“So Max … knows that I know ?”

“And basically Charles and Pierre, yes.”

“So you went ahead and asked Max to spread his secret … for me?”

Lando still doesn’t understand this part. Carlos sighs and shakes his head before wrapping an arm around him.

“Ay, baby, if only you knew how much things I’m ready to do for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a bit of crack, fun to write. Lando confused who tries to see every possible angle of the triangle when it's finally the three of them. Hehe, maybe i'll go on a sequel based on Charles/Pierre/Max this time, don't know yet ^^
> 
> tumblr : laeana  
> you can come if you have any questions or if you just want to chat ! :)


End file.
